fanondigimonfandomcom-20200213-history
Digimental of Sincerity!Yasyamon
After Leomon had Armor Evolved into GrapLeomon,the others were sent to destroy the Soul Tower.But instead,Drake found his Digimental.Now with the help of Yasyamon,GrapLeomon defeated Lucemon,but he teleported away.There will surrely be more of him. Nini:Do we have to go trough that forest,Hikaru-chan? Hikaru:Yes.According to my laptop,the frozen area and the next DigiMental are just after it. Nini:Okay.... Drake hits Ty: Ty:HEY! Drake:It was Elecmon! Ty:ELECMON! Elecmon:What?It was not me! Drake:Hahaha. Dracmon:Why you just lied? Drake:Oh come on Dracmon!I was just messing a bit. Dracmon:But that wasn't nice. Drake:So what?It's fun! Dracmon:For you.But not for Ty or Elecmon. Kuwagamon:This is my area!Public access is forbidden! Rachel:We just want to... Kuwagamon:To steal my chest!!GO AWAY! Nini:Ty,use the Digimental! Ty:I can't!Elecmon is still too tired from the fight with Lucemon. Rachel:Ok!Then let this to me!Byomon! Byomon:Yea!Byomon Shinkaaa!Birdramon! Kuwagamon:Trap Scissor!! Birdramon:Meteor Wing! Kuwagamon:Scissor Claw! Birdramon de-evolves back to Byomon: Byomon:Tsk... Kuwagamon:Now leave!!! Ty:Elecmon.. Elecmon:I am still tired,Ty.I can't. Drake:If you're too lazy to fight,then I will!Dracmon!Digimental Up!Sincerity! Dracmon:... Drake:WHAT?Why don't you Armor Shinka? Dracmon:The Digimental is not working.You have the Sincerity Digimental,but just minutes ago,you lied about who hit Ty!Now it won't react! Drake:Humph. Ty:Well,because we can't pass for now,let's camp a bit more away! In that night: Lucemon:HAAHHAHAH! Kuwagamon:Who are you? Lucemon:Don't you think thoose guys would try to get your chest again? Kuwagamon:Yes.I thought of that.But they can't get past me. Lucemon:You don't get it.They're sleeping.That Elecmon will rest,and be able to become GrapLeomon.THAT,you can't defeat. Kuwagamon:I will protect my territory no matter what! Lucemon:I can give you strengh! Kuwagamon:How? Lucemon:*takes his soul* Kuwagamon becomes Kuwagamon X: Lucemon:Now,when they'll try to get there once more...YOU KILL THEM! At their camping place: Drake:(Everyone is asleep) Dracmon:Drake!Why had you lied?Now I can't Armor Shinka! Drake:Humph.Maybe I don't deserve the Digimental of Sincerity!*Tosses it and it breaks* Dracmon:NOO!What had you done? Drake:Let me sleep! Next Day: Ty:Ok guys,let's try again to get past Kuwagamon. At Kuwagamon's place: All:WHAT? Kuwagamon X:I am Kuwagamon X!Surrender to the glorius king of this place! Kamemon:Kuwagamon X??!?But...that's a legend.A mith!?And even if it's true..it was a 1-time event. Hikaru:What are you talking about? Floramon:Kuwagamon X is an ancient Digimon.How can you be here?How could you get into the X form? Kuwagamon X:I am the king!You shouldn't question me!I shall question you!What are you doing here? Ty:We..... Kuwagamon:Ancient Bug Biteee!!! Elecmon:That's a destructive attack!We're all gonna die! The Attack comes slowly towards them: Drake:If we're anyway dieing..Ty...you must know...I hit you.Not Elecmon. Ty:Now Now,I always knew that :P Dracmon:You said it!!! The Digimental of Sincerity's pieces rebuilts itself: Drake:What? Dracmon:It's because you said the truth!Sincerity,is what was needed! Drake:Alright!Digimental Up!Sincerity! Dracmon:Dracmon Armor Evolve!!!Yasyamon! The stops the attack: All:Thanks godness! Yasyamon:Double Strike!! Kuwagamon X:Bug Bite! Yasyamon:Puppet Master! Kuawagamon X gets deleted: Yasyamon: !!! Why...why hasn't he returned to normal? Ty:Gha...Lucemon may had took his soul already! Yasyamon:We did the best!I suppose any Digimon would rather die rather than live,but under Lucemon's control. In the real world,at a competur: Boy:HiAndromon! HiAndromon responds trough the PC: HiAndromon:Yes,Lord Lucemon? Boy:I am not Lucemon right now!I had to come home!I am Lucian now! HiAndromon:Alright.Lucian.What's the matter? Lucian:Starting of tomorow,my parents cuts of the internet due to my bad grades at school.I have to admit,I neglijated school in the last time.I will be unable to come in the Digital World until I get better grades.Until then,you're the boss!Get rid of The Chosen Childrens,and collect souls.We need 500 more! HiAndromon:Yes,Lord Lucemon. Lucian:Lucian! HiAndromon:Gomenasai!